The apparatus for treating organic matter present in waste water by installing rotating circular reticulate contact bodies made from reticulate resin fiber yarn on the main shaft in a contact tank, soaking the rotating circular reticulate contact bodies partly in liquid in the contact tank, rotating it and making microorganisms adhere to resin fiber yarn surfaces and propagate is already known. (Refer to the patent documents 1, 2 and 3.)
Application of such special rotating circular reticulate contact bodies has made it possible to feed adequate oxygen as well as nutrient sources to microorganisms, increase the area of contact between animate beings and organic matter and provide a heavily-loaded treatment.
The patent document 4 discloses the technology for manufacturing fan-shaped reticulate contact body elements by dividing a disc into six sectors to form special rotating circular reticulate contact body elements and a method for forming through holes through which spacers and reinforcing rods can pass and forming compression sections by compressing the periphery of a fan-shaped block and the circumferences of through holes.
Patent document 1: Utility Model Gazette No. H1-23594
Patent document 2: Utility Model Gazette No. H1-13600
Patent document 3: Utility Model Gazette No. H1-16559
Patent document 4: Registered Utility Model No. 3064723